


And I Might Just Tear You Apart (You’re My Kill of the Night)

by chaoticallyclev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/pseuds/chaoticallyclev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a girl named Kate and she grew up hard, with a smile on her lips and a taste for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Might Just Tear You Apart (You’re My Kill of the Night)

There is a girl named Kate and she grew up hard, with a smile on her lips and a taste for blood.

Her eyes sang her own version of fairness in love and war – which is that it is unfair, but who cares so long as she wins? This is war, and why not use love against those who don’t know it?

And that is exactly what she does.

 

Her brother clings to his code and Kate clings to her guns.

Sometimes you just had to shoot first.

 

She was never going to be that girl in the movies, reasoning with the beast to stop, that she loved him. She wanted to shake that girl, hand her a clip of wolfsbane bullets and tell her to let loose. 

 

So Kate takes what she was offered with both hands, rips it apart and watches the pieces burn.


End file.
